A Siren's Song
by fikki
Summary: Haruka is a clever Naiad who enjoys messing with the mortals who come to his spring. But Aphrodite is not happy with him, and gives him a task to complete. Can Haruka make a simple townsman, Makoto, fall in love with him without magic or tricks, despite Makoto's past? And will Haruka fall in love himself? Smut in later chapters. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM FREE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I need to put in a lot of pre-warnings here. First of all, Haru is going to be EXTREMELY ooc for a lot of this story. I just have this feeling that if Haru wasn't so indifferent and shy, this is how he would talk and act normally: just really quite sarcastic and snappy, with a lot of bitter humor. But I really do think Haru is funny, and would think a lot of the things he comes up with are funny too, but he just never says them in the actual show. Also, I tried to be as historically accurate as possible with the greek mythology and stuff, but keep in mind that a) there are a lot of characters that were not actually from mythology so I have to make stuff up for them and b)the language is going to sound more modern just for reader convenience, and because I have another little headcannon that the gods have developed their own sort of "slang" and it's basically how humans talk now. So yeah, that's also why Makoto sounds more formal most of the time than Haru, which should change after the more time he spends with him. Okay, I think that's it for now. Enjoy! ~ fikki**

The most of the gods were never excessively fond of me. Maybe because I was devious from their wishes, maybe because I always seemed to cause some sort of trouble with the mortals, but to be fair, it was never completely my fault.

And to tell the truth, I don't really care what they think.

Now Aphrodite? I'm near certain she'd like to fry up my tail and serve it at a fish fry for all the gods to feast on (not the most original idea, but at least it's more tastefully done than Tantalus' unforgettable feast). While I'm known for causing trouble with the mortals, what I'm best known for is meddling in Aphrodite's favorite godly force.

Love.

Alright, sex mostly, but we all know she likes to pretend it's the former she's all about.

But what's a Naiad like I to do? All these wonderful mystic charms, and all these near-godly privileges, and not to mention immortality can make a man go a little drunk with power, and boredom. I try not to be out of hand, since all I truly need is the water and nothing else, but a little human pleasure isn't completely out of the question on occasion. And the Athenian mortals around this part seem impossibly bound to wander near my spring in the woods far too often for their own good, and they also seem exceptionally susceptible to my charms. It was only a matter of time before I started to abuse my power for my own entertainment.

Oh now relax, it was never anything that tragic. Just a little harmless lust for a few hours, maybe bewitch one mortal to want another and laugh at the pathetic chase following, but never had I sent anyone to Hades for their trouble. Or at least, not intentionally.

Which is why I find myself on Olympus today.

"Haruka, it would be most appreciated if you would get the seaweed out of your ears and _listen_ when I address you." Aphrodite scolds from her "throne", although I don't know who finds sitting in a clam all day comfortable. Olympus isn't always as regal as the mortals make it out to be.

"Enough with the seaweed jokes. I'm a _Naiad_, not an Oceanid. Those salt-brained sharks are an insult to all nymphs." I spit. "If Zeus can remember the names of all his kids, then you should know the difference between your fish friends." I'm aware she knows the difference, but I still feel the need to correct her anyway.

"Look, Dolphin-boy, I don't care what you do in your little pond all day, but once you start manipulating _my _job, then I have a problem."

I shrug it off. "Okay, but how was I supposed to know that girl was Persephone? I mean, I thought the guy was just trying to court a girl from the village by following her into the woods. Not the most romantic thing but- see I was just trying to help him out! Clearly he didn't know what he was doing."

"I don't care what you were trying to do. The point is that Hades is now very angry with _me _because _someone_ tried possessing his wife so she would fall in love with some mortal," she says accusingly.

"No, no. You see, Aphie, I don't do that whole 'love' thing."

Aphrodite groans in frustration, which for some reason always sounds more like a pleasurable sigh coming from her lips (trust me, I've heard her sign enough to know), and rubs her temples. "You and your technicalities."

I smirk, though it's mocking and sarcastic, "I'm aware."

"My point is that I'm astounded that you think you can do my job better than I, since you supposedly see it fit to intervene with the destiny of mortals nearly every day, despite your foresight abilities," she stands from her seat, her light blue gown moves almost like the cool liquid that I soak in at my spring. It's more than tempting to touch, but Aphrodite can be quite defensive when it comes to unwelcomed suggestive gestures towards her.

"Look, I'm telling you those powers don't work. They're selective or something, because earlier today I had a vision that it was springtime and there was this man standing in a field of flowers, and then when he tried to pick the most lovely flower in the field, he burst into flames and… and… Oh." I trail off, the pieces starting to come together in my mind. There's a long pause. "See," I say sheepishly, "now that it's all happened, it all… sort of… you know, makes sense now… yeah."

"Haruka," she ignores my recent epiphany and continues on with her point, "do you really think you can do what I do so easily?" Her smile is challenging, her eyes sparkle with mischief I know too well.

"Yes, I do." Letting her be right is not an option.

"Is that so?" She purrs, and approaches me with a strut that is clearly meant for the eyes of a lover and not a "Dolphin-boy" like I. She lays a hand on my bare chest, fingers tracing the lines of my abdomen. "Would you like to prove it?"

"More than you know," I play along, tilting my head to meet her gaze and slipping a hand around her waist. If she thinks I'll back down, she clearly doesn't know me as well as I thought she would by now.

"Perfect."

Before I can think, Aphrodite is gone from my arms and has moved to the small pool of water in the corner of her palace and is gazing into its reflective surface, swirling a slender hand in graceful motions above it. I join her by the water to see an image of a young man bubbling up to the surface. He's tall and muscular, clearly a man of labor, and has been tanned bronze by the Mediterranean sun. Most noticeable are his green eyes, piercing and aware, almost smiling still while the rest of his face remains relatively placid, content.

"Who is this?" I murmur, transfixed on his moving image in the pool. He seems to be walking somewhere near the woods, a jug balanced on his hip.

"Makoto, son of Tachibana, eldest of three children. Eighteen years of age. He comes from a peasant family, but lives on his own near the edge of the city. He is a craftsman, warm of heart and skilled of hand." She glances up at me, that evil smile returned to her lips. "He loves like no other."

"What are you implying?" I say wearily, eyes wavering between her and this Makoto.

"While he loves more than I've ever seen in a mortal, he also loves only those who _truly _love him back. He is more than careful on who he places his affections on, for fear of being hurt. And rightfully so-"

"No," I interject finally, "I'm not going to seduce this man for you. I don't know if this is some sort of Adonis-related issue you're _still_ trying to get over, but you can fetch your own meat if you want it."

Her eyes nearly spring from her head. "You disgusting, worthless, insufferable, bottom dwelling slug! How dare you venture to insult my beloved and beautiful Adonis! Men with faces such as yours should not even have the gall to utter a name as sweet as the nectar the gods feast upon."

"Oh, I see I've prodded a sensitive spot," I say in mock concern, slowly backing away towards the exit of her pearly chamber, "I should be going then. I'm in need of a soak anyway, and your pool isn't quite large enough to satisfy me. Goodb-"

"Hah, crafty thing. You can't escape so easily," her voice echoes around me, and suddenly the floor disappears from beneath my calloused feet, and I'm floating in mid-space for just seconds before I'm back on lumpy dirt.

My least favorite thing.

"What the-" I whip my head around, trying to figure out where I am while at the same time checking my limbs to make sure Aphrodite hasn't turned me into some pathetic creature, as the gods are often so inclined to do. Once I've confirmed my humanoid arms and legs are still in order, I give a more thorough look at my surroundings. There's no doubt it's my forest- the tree nymphs always flinch when I walk past them, even in disguise, and I definitely just saw a few branches quiver- but the problem is _where _in my forest am I?

Aphrodite's voice booms all around me again, but I get the strange feeling that only I can hear it. "Listen, Haruka. Approximately one mile down this path walks that boy, Tachibana. He's heading towards the spring to gather water. I suggest you do you best to make a good first impression. Those are always so important for a first date." I can hear the wicked smile in her voice.

"This is impossible, Aphie," I call out in no specific direction. "I don't do love; I told you that!"

"Nonsense, Haruka," she chuckles lowly, "I always get what I want."

"You know," I grumble, checking the path to make sure this Makoto guy hasn't gotten too close yet, " I can really see you're a lot like your father, Aphie."

"And how is that?" She hums.

"You're a real fucking dick."

I would have laughed at my cleverness if the goddess herself hadn't just spontaneously manifested right in front of me. "You're a real stitch in my side, Haruka. Really," she says flatly. "Hopefully your natural charm comes in handy, because your lover is approaching soon."

"Alright, alright. So say I… _do_ go along with this whole seduction thing. What's in it for me?" There's no way I'm sleeping with some virgin mortal just for the hell of it.

Aphrodite grins pleasantly, as if it's the most obvious and satisfying answer, "An important life lesson, of course."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well," she drops the fake grin, "what is it you _want_, Haruka?"

Now _that _is quite the question. Seeing as Poseidon's not quite close to retiring yet, there's no use in asking to be God of the Sea. Nor would I want to be surrounded by those damn Oceanids all day either. So maybe…. Endless riches? Well, there's no point really. What am I going to buy, more water? I have a whole spring to myself that's free anyway. I'd love to go the predictable mortal route and ask for immortality, but I'm already blessed with it. Something less life-changing might be better…

Got it.

"You," I say, a smug smile on my lips.

Aphrodite sounds apprehensive when she speaks, "Me? How so?"

"I want to bed you."

"Why you-!" Her eyes begin to glow with rage.

"You said I can have what I want. You know, it gets pretty boring when you're the only male Naiad in existence and you've already 'been there done that' with the rest of the females. And if you sleep with me, then maybe I'll stop interfering with the mortals," I wink. She seems slightly less angered by this, but it's clear she's beyond annoyed with my request.

"_Fine,"_ she growls, "if you can make Makoto fall in love with you, then I will allow you into my bed." She steps closer to me and runs a delicate finger down my cheek, eyes still fierce behind her temptress gaze "And I can guarantee that it _will _be life-changing."

I really hate her whole weird, almost mind-reading thing.

"Deal." I abruptly extend a hand, which she looks at with confusion for a second, as if she was expecting a more explicit gesture, and then tentatively reaches out and shakes it.

"Deal."

She's gone almost as quickly as she had appeared, which is nothing new. I'm used to her popping in and out just to scold me for being an idiot. I have bigger problems on my hand now than Aphrodite calling me a useless fish filet though. I can hear soft humming coming from down the path, and I can only assume it's the boy. _Well, this can't be THAT hard, _I think to myself. _She said to use my charm, and all that takes is a snap of my fingers, a little singing and-_

"Ah-ah-ah," I hear that goddamn sing-songy voice of hers in my head again. "No cheating, Haruka."

"No cheating? Wait a minute, what do you…?" My voice trails off, because I feel this sort of tingling within me, like something is being sucked out. No. Nononono.

_That bitch is taking my powers._

"What the hell!" I scream to the sky, because I know that's probably where she's watching me from and laughing manically. I have to know what she's taken from me. Now.

I turn on my heels and bolt down the path in the opposite direction, heading deeper into the woods. It should take me to my spring hopefully. I run as fast as I can until I can practically smell the moisture in the air and feel it on my skin. I'm so used to it when I'm home that whenever I leave and then come back, it hits me like a waterfall. Within minutes I see my beautiful pool come into view, afternoon sunlight dancing like jewels on its surface. I dart past the shoreline and into the shallow water, then peer in at my reflection. I can only see visions in the water, so maybe if I concentrate hard enough…

No use. Even if I did still have my powers, I have no idea how to induce a vision by choice. I'd rather not risk it and see if she took my immortality away too. I check my hands and limbs for the usual shimmering scales that appear when I enter the water, but their not there, and even my fingers and toes have lost their webbing. And there's no one around to hear me sing, so I can't see if that still works either-

Well, at least not yet.

My mind flickers back to the man on the path, currently walking this way. He should come to the clearing in minutes, seconds even! I can test my charms on him then and see if my voice still works its magic. I dive into the water before me, smooth and quiet as ever, and swim behind rock outcropping near the middle of the pool, where I normally lay upon to sunbathe. From there I watch the path for any movement and wait for my chance.

It doesn't take long before that same humming from before comes into earshot, and a man comes into view shortly after. From what I can tell, it looks like the same one Aphrodite had shown me, and he's wearing the same pale tunic and flimsy sandals with a large jug in hand. It must be him. I wait for him to get closer; I watch him sit on his knees upon the bank of my spring, and just as he dips his water jug below the surface, I begin to sing.

**And just some final notes: Considering writing chapters from Makoto's perspective, but I'm not sure yet. I feel like Haru's mind is more amusing and you don't get a lot of fics written from his point of view. Hopefully no one minds the first person thing? I know a lot of people make fun of writers who do first person, but I feel like it's the best way to keep the other character's thoughts unknown, which is really important to this story for later reasons :) anyway, thoughts and comments would be appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**P.s. If you didn't get the dick joke about Aphrodite, here's a short greek myth lesson! Aphrodite was literally born from a penis. During the battle between Cronus, the titan, and Uranus, his father, Cronus castrated his father's genitals, threw them into the ocean, and then up sprang Aphrodite from the foam! A literal penis child. Isn't greek myth great? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's chapter two. I really hope you guys are liking it so far and it's not too ooc that it's distracting. But otherwise I don't really have that much to say other than enjoy this chapter and some of the MakoHaru moments coming up :) ~ fikki**

_Lend me your ear sweet traveler_

_Come inhale my misty perfume_

_For it is your heart that I long after_

_And it's your love I beg to consume_

_Join me in my pools of desire_

_Let the depths reach out for your hand_

_Take it and fear me no longer_

_And I assure you this won't be the end_

It's not the most catchy tune, but it's the only thing I have off the top of my head. It's dark and mysterious and alluring, and the proof is in the mesmerized gaze of the man's eyes as a scans the spring for the source of the noise. But… it's clearly not the same as the intoxicated, nearly hypnotized stares usually received from victims of my song. Damn Aphrodite. Damn her a thousand times.

"Hello?" He calls softly. "Who sings so sweetly to me from out there? Show your face, please. I promise I will not run in fear at your reveal." He stands cautiously and from my hiding place I can see his intrigued yet welcoming smile.

I dive under the water and silently glide to the bank where he stands, watching him from beneath the surface. It's clear he hasn't noticed me by the way he continues to search far off with his eyes, and so when I rise from the pool he actually falls over in shock at my appearance. Clumsy fool.

"Gah-!" He scrambles backwards frantically on his hands, "W-who are you?"

"Well, you're not _running_ in fear, so that's a good sign." I note, ignoring his question.

"A-Oh," he pauses, as if now aware that his actions may have offended me. "S-sorry, you just startled me. I… had no idea where you came from." The smile returns to his lips, only it's significantly smaller this time and more reserved, polite. There's a long silence, since I can't find anything of importance or even interest to say to him. "Oh! Yes, I'm Makoto, by the way. Of the House of Tachibana." He extends his hand to me, but I don't take it.

"Yes, so I've heard."

"You've heard of me?"

So many unimportant questions. "What brings you to this spring, sweet Makoto? You look tired. Please, sit and rest. I won't harm you." I figure it's best to try to be at least a little charming, since I don't have any powers to do the work for me now. I offer my best, most seductive smile.

"I've come to get water, that's all," he shrugs, relaxing slightly and folding his legs in. "I've never seen you here before. What is your name? Perhaps our families are of relation?"

"Ha! The mere idea of it is more amusing than you will ever know," I chuckle, and Makoto stares at me confusedly. "Nevermind that. Rest assured though that I am not of your family tree."

"Then you must tell me your name so I may address you properly. For perhaps you are a descendent of gods? Shall I call you 'your highness'?" He jokes. Clearly it seems as though he would never believe the notion and I'm oddly, almost irrationally insulted by it.

"Unfortunantly, no. I am a mere human, just as yourself. You may call me Haruka, although 'your highness' does sound appealing," I wink at him, and to my displeasure he seems almost uncomfortable.

"Ah, Haruka. Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you, but I must return back home before evening. These woods are dangerous at night." He moves to stand, but I stop him.

"Wait! I- Uh… Well, you see," I stumble trying to find a way to keep him with me. I'd rather not have to spend more time than a day on this silly task, "I would like to… uh… go with you!"

"With me? Well, I can offer you a place to stay but do you not have a home of your own?"

"No," I lie flatly, "I have been traveling for weeks and stopped at this spring to rest one day. But I have not been able to bring myself to continue anymore. I would like to settle down in Athens, but I have no money or anywhere to stay while I work on my craft."

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry for your hardships. I wouldn't mind having someone to keep me company in my home. And I can offer you an apprenticeship, with a salary. It won't be much," he says sheepishly, "but it might help you someday."

"Excellent," I grin, but on the inside my stomach is knotting at the thought of having to leave my beautiful spring just for this. "Thank you, Makoto. I am grateful for your kindness."

"It's nothing," he grins, and then offers me his hand again, this time as a gesture to help me out of the spring. It takes me a moment, but I reach up slowly and use his grip to climb out of the water.

Makoto blushes and stammers, whipping his head to the side suddenly. "O-oh my. Sorry H-Haruka. I… didn't mean to see… so sorry!"

It takes me a minute to remember that, as usual for me, I'm completely naked, and this is probably not a normal thing for the mortals to see. "Oh! My apologies," I act like I'm embarrassed, but really it's nothing to be upset about. "But, um, you see, I…have no clothes." I really don't. And this is going to be a problem I now realize.

"I see," Makoto says like he's mulling over a calculation. "What happened to them? Surely you must have been traveling with clothes?"

See, having powers would have made this _so_ much easier. When they're under a spell they don't question why you're naked, they just see it as one less obstacle in the way. "I- I lost them. Along with my horse. Bandits took them while I was bathing in this very spring." Not bad for on the spot.

"How unfortunate you are," he nearly laughs, but I know it's not intended to be rude. "Here, take this." Makoto unties one of the decorative sashes he has draped over his shoulder and around his waist, then hands it to me. "This should be enough to get you to my home. I live on the edge of town anyway. No one should see you."

"Thank you," I take it gratefully, although I'm not exactly sure what to do with it. Makoto can see me struggling with how to put it on, and laughs more openly this time.

"Here, let me help," he offers and takes the cloth, then ties a very skimpy, makeshift tunic for me, keeping sure to at the very least cover my lower half. When he's done he steps back to see how he's done, and he brings a hand to his mouth and muffles his snickers.

"Something funny?" I ask, less than amused.

"It's just… short. _Very _short," he giggles, and it's such a lovely, ringing sound that I can't maintain my annoyance with him.

"At least someone is getting enjoyment out of it," I smirk, and Makoto's already blushing cheeks turn a shade darker. His laughter fades, and he stares at me for just a moment too long with a gaze too intense.

"Yes, well, let's go," he says abruptly, then grabs his jug off the ground and quickly scoops some water into it.

"Do you need any help? I can carry it for you," I offer. Maybe if I'm _actually_ nice he will _actually_ like me.

"It's fine. This would be much too heavy for you," he smiles that same, too kind smile, and for some reason I just can't get mad at what he said.

We start our walk down the path into town as the sun begins to set. It's quiet between us, mostly because I'm desperately hoping in my mind that the tree nymphs don't make a big deal out of me leaving the spring and that Aphrodite doesn't just appear out of nowhere to fuck everything up again just for her own amusement. I can feel Makoto's eyes on me though, analyzing me, like he's trying to figure something out, but his gaze isn't harsh or skeptical. It's just intrigued, maybe even a bit confused. I would be too if I stumbled across a homeless, naked man bathing in a spring who wanted to live with me.

"So," Makoto starts after a long while, just as the town is coming into view in the distance, "may I ask where you learned to sing so beautifully?"

Maybe I had sounded better than I assumed? "Nowhere really. I believe it must have been a gift from my parents. Perhaps my mother was an excellent singer, or maybe they traded something valuable with the gods to give me such a voice. I will never know."

Ah," he nods, his voice soft, "so you're parents are…?"

"Dead, presumably. I grew up without them." I glance over at him and I'm met with a gaze filled with such concern that I'm almost afraid the poor boy is going to burst into tears right before me. "Ah! But- It's okay. I mean, I grew up just fine without them. Didn't turn out so bad, if I do say so myself," I try to supply, keeping my tone light.

"No, not at all," he says after a bit, just hardly loud enough for me to hear, with that same appraising look on his face.

"You always look at people that way?" I finally ask, because I'm more than curious to know if it's just his face or if it's something about me instead. Not that I would care though, but still.

His face puzzles slightly, "How do you mean, Haruka?"

"Like you think I'm… fascinating or something."

He hums a small laugh, "That's because I _do_ find Haruka fascinating."

I'm so caught off guard by the honesty of his answer that I can't find a way to respond. Someone finds me fascinating? _Me_, without all of my powers and immortality and magical charms? Just simply Haruka can be fascinating to someone?

And I'm brought back to the reality suddenly because Makoto is now stopped in the path and standing in front of me, a look of complete distress on his face. "I-I'm so sorry! Have I upset you? I know sometimes I say weird things that make people uncomfortable and-" he smacks his palm to his head, "Agh! Stupid, stupid Makoto!"

"Ah, no no. It's fine," I interject quickly, hoping to settle his nerves. He's quite uptight for someone so supposedly "all-loving". "I'm not offended, it's just… well, no one has ever said something like that to me before. I was surprised."

"Oh," he mulls it over, like the idea is so confusing that it's near impossible to comprehend. "They must not know you very well then!" He finally concludes and grins dorkily at me.

"You don't know me very well though," I counter.

"That's true," he shrugs just as we approach one of the small stone homes in town. It's nearly separated from the rest of them, a good half a mile away from the nearest house. "I suppose that's going to have to change then!" Makoto is practically smiling ear to ear now, and as we enter the petite courtyard of his home he pulls out a dirty looking key and walks up to the door. "Well, this is it! Not quite the estate you were expecting, huh?" He chuckles as he unlocks the door clumsily. "It's small, but I have an extra room you may stay in if you like. There is a bed and I can get extra sheets if you-"

I cut him off. "Where's the bath?"

"I-I don't have one," he seems surprised by my question.

"You don't?" This is not good. Not good at all. How could that damn goddess force me to deal with someone like this- someone who doesn't have a bath!

Shaking his head he sighs, "No, no one does unless they're rich. But we do have a bathhouse not too far away. It's a public place but-"

"I'd like to go there now," I say suddenly, because my skin itches and my feet feel so dirty from walking here barefoot and I'm already feeling like I'm drying up like an olive in the sun.

"Haruka, we can't! It's dark, and we've just gotten home. You should rest for now, and tomorrow I will take you to the bathhouse. Sound fair to you?" He seems as tired as I am, and while a bath would be my preferred way to relax, I don't want to discomfort him more. After all, I suppose I am_ his _guest.

"Fine," I mutter, looking around the small home for the first time. There isn't much to it; two short lounge chairs are placed around a glass table in the front room, as far as I can see, and when I peer through a doorway, it seems like I have found a basic kitchen with a stone fire pit for cooking. There's a short hallway to my right, and I assume that's where the bedrooms are. By no means does the home look dirty or dingy, it's just simply plain and lacks decoration. But what does a man living alone need decoration for, after all?

"Everything alright?" Makoto pulls my attention away from analyzing the room. He's staring at me with hopeful emerald eyes that I would almost be distracted by, if I wasn't so concerned about the lack of water here. "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Yes, please. I would like to lay down."

He nods, "Follow me then." Makoto leads me down the hallway that was to the right, and there are two rooms directly across from each other. He turns to the one on my left and gestures towards the doorway, "This is where you shall stay if you wish, Haruka. I will bring you more sheets after dinner and before you go to bed. There's a basin in the corner for you to wash up in. Ah- I'll put some fresh water in it for you!" He insists while walking over to the bowl and tipping his jug full of water from _my spring_ over it. It pours out smoothly until the basin is full, and I'm more than tempted to just take the entire jug and tip it over my head instead.

"Thanks," I mumble and brush past him, going to sit on the wood-posted bed against the wall. "Now let me rest for a while."

"As you wish, Haruka. Shall I wake you when dinner is ready?"

"Please."

He's still smiling that stupid smile, then he adds, "If you are wondering, my room is across from here. If you need clothes or anything, feel free to find something you like. Anyway, sleep well, Haruka." He gives one last nod before he leaves, and then I'm alone.

I don't think I actually slept for very long. It's now quite dark out, but it was already near this when we got home.

_Home. _This is definitely not home. Home is where there is water and trees and birds chirping and pathetic mortals walking into my very own traps. This is… this is miserable. How do humans live like this? How do they spend so much time on dirt and walking and working. I silently curse Aphrodite for the hundredth time that day while sitting up, tiredly rubbing my eyes. I can hear shuffling and clacking from down the hall, and I'm assuming it's just Makoto in the kitchen. My stomach growls, as if on cue, and I decide that I might as well get up now and see how close he is to being done.

I take a glance down at my clothing though and remember what Makoto told me earlier. As used to being naked as I am, I feel uncomfortable for some reason. Like I may be offending my host because of my bareness. With great effort I force myself off the bed and shuffle towards his room across the hall. It's neat and plain, just like the rest of the house, and there's a large chest against the wall where I'm assuming his clothes are. I flip open the lid and dig through the fabrics, trying to find something that looks comfortable. It doesn't take me long to pull out a soft, woven blue tunic that I like for some odd reason. I start to undress myself, shaking my head at how completely idiotic I must have looked the entire walk here in such a skimpy outfit. I would have been better off naked!

Just as I drop the fabric to the floor I hear a strangled gasp from behind me, and I know instantly what has happened. In fact, I almost consider not turning around to let Makoto get a real eye-full, but I'm more than tempted to see what his face looks like instead. I whip my head around swiftly, mock-surprise all over my face as I see Makoto standing in the doorway, glistening green eyes wide and apprehensive, his hands smacking up against his face to cover his mouth in embarrassment as a pink tinge of blush creeps up his cheeks.

"Ha-Haruka! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! I was coming to wake you up but y-you weren't in the room an-and I-" he rambles on in such an amusing, flustered way that it's almost… dare I say it, adorable.

"It's fine," I finally say bluntly, "I'm used to it." Really, people seeing me naked is nothing new. And this would be the second time in one day for this poor mortal.

"I s-should have announced ma-myself," he continues to stutter, but what's really quite interesting is that while Makoto seems so horribly embarrassed, he makes no apparent attempt to avert his eyes away from my bare backside. That simple fact alone makes my own cheeks grow warm, which is hard to do.

"Makoto," I say lowly, and it nearly silences him, "_it's fine_." Without glancing back I slip the tunic in my hands over my head and let it fall loosely into place. I don't need to see to be able to tell that it is far too large for me. But it's comfortable, and there's a musky, rugged smell about it that makes my nose tickle with pleasure.

"H-here," he offers, reaching down and picking up the sash I had been wearing before, "It will fit better with this." Makoto approaches me slowly, eyes silently asking permission to touch me. I give a short nod, and he reaches out timidly and begins to drape the piece over my shoulder and around my waist. He lifts his eyes to mine and I feel so stupid to have been caught staring at him, watching as his fingers move swiftly around me and how his arms flex and ripple with each movement. He smiles gently up at me while giving the sash one final soft tug around my hips, then tying it there securely when he's done.

"Perfect," he says when he's done, eyes as warm as his hands felt just moments ago. "Haruka looks nice in blue."

"T-thank you," I stutter, then immediately berate myself for sounding so stupid.

"Nn," he nods promptly, a polite tone to the sound. "Dinner is ready, by the way. Do you like fish, Haruka?"

"Very much," I reply, the smallest of smiles on my lips.

"Good, because I made plenty of it," he returns the look, and leaves the room without another word.

My stomach growls in delight for the upcoming meal, and I find myself quickly trailing behind my host with a content sigh, watching the man before me with a little more appreciation now than I had once before.

**So yep! Awkward ending place but it was starting to get long and I needed to stop at some point haha. But yes, Makoto has nakey Haru sensors and really bad luck, hence seeing him bare on accident so much. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and reviews would be much appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm a day late! I decided to do laundry last night and I completely forgot to publish the chapter when it was done haha. Anyway, I think the pros outweigh the cons in this chapter (you'll see what I mean) so I hope you guys enjoy it because I had a lot of fun writing this part. Also, the real juicy stuff should start coming up soon :D hooray! ~ fikki **

"Haruka," Makoto says after half the meal has passed in near silence, "may I ask you something?" We're eating at the short table in living room, on separate chairs, and I hardly glance at him when he speaks.

I nod shortly, paying more attention to the delicious fish on my plate rather than what he's saying (seriously, who told this guy mackerel was my favorite?), although I have been particularly aware of the feeling of his eyes boring into the side of my head for the past few minutes.

"Uhm, well it's just… y-your ears." I glare at him questioningly, which seems to make him stutter out his follow up even more. "N-not that their bad! They're just… different. P-pointy, I guess you could say. Nothing like any other ears I've ever seen." He finally gets out.

Shit. I forgot about that. Living your whole life without a mirror leaves little time for self-evaluation, especially of the parts of you that are impossible to see. The closest I had to a reflection was always dancing in the ever-rippling water, which never made a clear image anyway. So, I had never really taken much notice to my physical differences from humans, aside from sprouting scales and near-fins when in the water.

"Oh. Yes. I was born like that," I try to keep it simple. I really don't have a good explanation for this one.

"They look almost like…" he trails off, squinting slightly in thought while staring at my ears, which I can feel turning red under his scrutiny.

"Like what?"

There's a short pause. "Fins."

"F-fins?!" I try to hide my distress, although it isn't going well. If he somehow finds out…

It would be nearly impossible to get a man to fall in love with a half-boy half-fish then!

"Yes," he breathes a small, disbelieving laugh, like he's just single-handedly discovered Achilles' weakness. "It's like they're webbed!" His hand extends the distance between us unexpectedly, and it looks like even Makoto is shocked by the movement, because he instantly blushes and retracts slightly. "Uh, uhm… May I?"

"Nn," I reply softly, eyes hard though and still as a statue when he reaches back out and gently brushes his fingertips against the spiny tips of my ear. I can feel his hand slightly shaking as he continues to examine, almost _caress_ my misshapen lobes.

"They're so…" he sighs, sentence trailing off lightly.

"Hm?"

"B-beautiful."

I feel my whole face heat up at the word, and I don't even have to look at the man still stroking my ear to know that his has to.

"That's ridiculous," I huff bitterly, almost angry at being so easily embarrassed by this. I swat his fingers away from my face and he makes a small noise, as if I have done more than just hurt his hand.

"Sorry, Haru."

I pause in my pouting, not sure if I heard him correctly. "Excuse me?" I say with a bite that may be a little too harsh, but I'm really starting to get annoyed with all the second-hand embarrassment this mortal is causing me.

"I said sorry-" he mumbles, clearly a little singed by my tone.

"No. What did you call me?" I clarify, gaze hard as ever and I can see how he shrinks back slightly, regret blooming in his eyes.

"H-Haru. Is that not o-okay? It was just a stilly nickname, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Haruka I should have a-asked! I just thought…"

"What?" I prompt after he drops his sentence, and he casts his gaze out the window behind me.

With a defeated sigh he murmurs, "We were friends."

_Friends. _Is he serious? I really hope not because it's not very easy to convince someone to fall in love with you when all they're interested in is playing a hearty game of competitive playwriting and maybe some chariot racing later (that's what I hear the mortals do for fun these days, at least).

I don't know what to say to him, because really, we're _not_ friends because I technically just want to tap and go but I know saying that aloud would ruin every possibility of completing my task, so I settle for what I do best and ignore it completely.

"I should go to bed," I say abruptly, and Makoto looks up at me again with lips parted slightly and a face that screams his oh-so-obvious thought of _I've fucked up. _I stand up and try to avoid meeting his stare, because despite how annoyed I am with him that puppy-dog look of his is so hard to ignore and I know if I turn back the guilt will overpower me and I'll be forced against my will to sit back down and half-heartedly assure him that everything is fine. As I walk past him I utter a bland "thanks for the meal", then hurry off to my guest room without a word more.

I can hear Makoto shuffling around after a few minutes from my place on the bed, and I can most _definitely _hear the way he sighs softly in his busywork and I can almost imagine him shaking his head with disappointment in his behavior and berating himself with little mumbles of "stupid, stupid Makoto". I feel a little guilty for leaving him with so much to blame himself for, but how quickly and how easily he had begun to be so open with me made me near uncomfortable, and it made me wonder if everyone he met endured the same experience, or if it was more like what he said earlier… That _I_ specifically fascinated him.

Alright, alright. If I'm going to be honest here then I must admit, I am actually a little flattered by it all. _Only a little though_. I mean, no one has ever cared about me without spells or trickery involved. Not even my own parents, whom I have never even met before, aside from at my birth. To know someone has something other than lustful feelings for me, to know that someone may actually care about me, is enough to confuse and also… arouse me, almost. Which really makes no sense because isn't friendship supposed to be something else?

I… Well, I suppose I've never really had just a _friend_ before, which is why I don't know what it's meant to feel like.

But this sort of nauseous feeling I have in my stomach is more than enough evidence for me to decide that as of right now, I don't really like having friends if this is how it's going to make me feel. I'd much rather be back in my spring, wading through sweet and beautiful water and seducing ignorant travelers for my own pleasures. _Not _for friendship.

I've lost track of how long it's been since I left dinner by the time I hear Makoto yawn from the hall as he enters his own room. I've been laying here for what feels like hours, staring blankly at the flame of the oil lamp that sits on the stand beside my bed. The lamp itself is actually quite beautiful; clearly it's been made with some sort of red clay and crafted by hand, but the tiny details on it are what keep my interest. It's etched with a beautiful olive branch border, and the handle is sculpted like a tree limb, the curves and cracks in the bark near realistic. Just above the pouring hole there is a carving of what appears to be Dionysus, in his crown of leaves and thyrsus in hand. In my life I have not seen many oil lamps, only the ones travelers have carried when stopping by my spring to rest for the night, but nonetheless it is the most beautiful piece of art I have ever had the privilege to behold. I reach out and brush my fingers across its smooth surface tentatively, afraid one single touch may break it, and trace the curves and dips of the vines and leaves. If only I had a place to put it when I return home, I would find the artist who made this and offer him anything he wanted for one of my own.

I'm not tired, really. In fact, I've never had more of an urge to be up and about than right now. At my spring I usually spend my days napping in the sun, and the nights splashing around and teasing the mortals, and on occasion other Naiads who come to my home. So it's not really that I'm simply wide awake.

I just _really _need to swim.

What was that place Makoto mentioned earlier? A bathhouse, right? Sounds like somewhere with a lot of water, if you ask me. A house full of bathtubs, perhaps? Either way, it's water and somewhere I can swim. And I want to go. Now.

I wait until the shifting and footsteps coming from Makoto's room die down, and as quietly as possible I scoot out of bed and slip past his doorway and down the hall without a sound. The worst part is getting past the front door, which creaks with effort as I attempt to push it open slowly, wincing each time it lets out an unnecessarily loud squeak. When it's open just enough for me to slip through, I hastily squeeze through the opening and into the courtyard, where the night is cool and breezy, but the stars are as bright as ever. As I reach the outside gate I glance back once more to make sure I'm not being followed, and that that impossible door had not wakened Makoto. There's no sign of him though, so I hurry out into the rest of town, which is still quite a distance away. But really, what I'm more concerned about now is actually _finding _where the bath house is considering I was too stupid think that question through before I left.

Well, it takes a lot longer than I thought, but I finally find the bath house, or at least, what I think is the bath house, after about an hour of searching through the crowded town for it. Although, looking at it now, I'm not really sure how I missed it. It's quite massive, with an open roof and grand pillars all around it, but what is the most clear indicator of it's nature is the sound of steadily flowing, lion-headed fountains of water dripping into the main pool.

And let me tell you, it's quite a glorious pool.

As I walk into the room, my footsteps echoing off the mosaic tiled walls depicting scenes of Olympic events and magnificent gods, I can't take my eyes off the glistening, enormous expanse of water before me. And the way the moon shines from above onto the still surface makes it almost as beautiful as the sight of my own spring. The house appears to be empty, as far as I can tell, and I feel odd disrupting the serenity of the scene, but my craving for the water is enough to keep me going anyway. I strip myself eagerly and within moment I'm dipping my toes in the lukewarm liquid, which is actually much warmer than what I'm used to.

I sink myself fully into the water and a relieved sigh drops from my lips. It feels so much more natural to have my feet floating beneath me rather than upon the burdening, hard dirt. I let my head tilt back against the side of the pool and inhale deeply the fresh moisture in the air, eyes drifting half-mast as a small smile creeps onto my lips. I don't know anything that could ruin this moment right now-

"Hey, Haruka," a deep, drawling voice leers, and it reverberates around me.

Except him.

"Are you kidding me?" I mutter under my breath. Then louder, "What are you doing here, sharkboy? I thought you could only stand water as bitter as your personality."

Rin laughs, although it really _is_ bitter like seawater. "And I thought you had separation anxiety from your precious spring. Didn't stop you, apparently." He finally saunters into view from across the pool, fully naked and muscles rippling with each stride, completely unashamed, as Rin always is. Being the only males of our kind has made us… well, _cocky_, for one. But competitive as well.

"You haven't answered my question," I deadpan, ignoring his comment.

"Got tired of the usual bait. I thought I'd try something new," he shrugs, plunging into the water smoothly, then surfacing with lazy strokes of his arms. Below the water I can see how his pale skin visibly changes to rigid, grey scales on his limbs and the dwarfed dorsal fin that mutates the shape of his back. His teeth, however, are as pointed as ever. "Oceanids gets so… _bland_ after a while. You have one, then you've had 'em all," he snickers, leering gaze suddenly cast on me. "Isn't that right, Haruka?"

I try not to wince at the vulgar implication of his words, and the flashbacks that proceed to follow. He's more than aware of my exploits with the other Naiads, and how bored I had become of them, and so he was also the first Oceanid to… er, _alleviate _my boredom.

We had sex. Once.

It wasn't that it was _bad,_ it was just… very rough. I had shark bites all over my skin the next day, which stung when I swam mostly, and his coarse scales had made all the grinding and thrusting a little more than just painful (Yes, we did it in the water, okay?). It was just too much for my first male experience. Now, I've had plenty more since then, but I've simply never had a real desire to try it again with Rin.

"Nn," I barely reply. "So what kind of victims are you looking for?"

"Well," he wades over to me slowly, water cascading down in droplets from his slicked back hair to the contours of his chest and back, "I _was _looking to claim a mortal just for kicks but," reaching a strong hand out, he grips my chin in his fingers, I'm feeling a little nostalgic now."

"Great," I nearly snarl, not appreciating the contact, "then I hope your memory works as well as your hand will." He looks a quite annoyed by my defiance, but holds his hand steady.

The problem with Rin is that despite my threats, he _knows_ how… okay yes, attractive I find him. What's not to like really, aside from his sardine-sour personality? Gorgeous muscles, striking burgundy hair with eyes to match, and that absolutely lewd smirk that quirks his lips to the side in such a salacious manner that you can't help but want to taste the confidence, near audacity of each word he practically purrs into your ear and-

Alright so you get my point: it's hard to refuse his offers.

"Haruka," he murmurs, pulling my face up to his, "don't torture yourself like this. It's been a while since you've been satisfied, hasn't it?" He brushes his lips to my ears, "Aphrodite told me about your little task. Let me offer you an escape for a moment, a release, since you're clearly not getting anywhere with that fool she has you chasing after." His rough tongue inches out from between his lips and slides up the length of my ear, making me shiver despite my resolve to refuse him. "I'm sure your little human won't mind."

"I'm not _that_ desperate," I say snidely, and the low growl that rises in Rin's throat is audible even to me.

"You ungrateful-"

"Haruka? Are you here?"

Ah, yes. My _human._

I shove Rin's shoulder away from me, and he loses his grip long enough for me to shuffle out of the pool, far from my usual grace. "Well, that appears to be my cue," I sneer just as Makoto comes peeking into the room, hair rumpled from sleeping probably and looking quite tired.

"Haruka!" He exclaims, exasperation and relief mixed into his voice. He falters though at the sight of Rin, who looks completely unamused by the new guest who has interrupted his attempt at seduction. Also, I'm sure the sight of a half-shark man is a little bewildering to Makoto as well. "Eh, who is this?" He looks at me shyly, and he seems almost… hurt?

Before I have time to figure out why, Rin has already decided to answer for me. "Matsuoka Rin. So you must be Haruka's lover." He's clearly mocking, but with the way Makoto blushes and stammers you would think that Rin had guessed correctly.

"We-we're just friends." There's not much conviction in his words, and it makes my chest tighten at how beaten he looks.

Rin's laugh booms through the bath house, and it stirs up an anger inside of me that I can't justify with reason. And I speak before I can really think what words I'm going to say.

"No. He _is _my lover."

Makoto's eyes nearly pop out of his head when he comprehends what I've said, and even I'm a little embarrassed by the bluntness of it, but I keep my chin tilted up in insolence against Rin's scrutinizing stare. He looks unconvinced, and with Makoto being no help by hardly hiding his own shock, I know Rin doesn't believe me yet.

"This guy?" Rin jerks his head in Makoto's direction, and I can see how it makes the brunette shudder, but there's a fierceness in his gaze that tells me he's not very happy with shark boy either now.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I say almost innocently as I approach Makoto (have a mentioned I'm, once again, completely naked in front of him?), throwing Rin a glance over my shoulder as I slide a hand up Makoto's chest. I can feel how his skin heats up beneath my fingers and his breath catches in his throat, so quietly though that I'm sure only I've heard it.

"He seems a little below your standards, Haruka. Who's _forcing_ you to like him, huh?" I know that look in his eye. He's waiting for me to slip up on my own, to be trapped into telling Makoto the whole task unless I can prove my worth in persuasion.

"If you think this is below my standards," I turn my head to Rin, and I feel Makoto's hands brush against my hips where he places them beyond cautiously, yet it's still a protective gesture, "then you must have been drowning in the river Styx on your way to Hades himself."

Now it's Rin's turn to grow red with embarrassment and anger, and I note with a smirk that it nearly matches the very hair on his head. "Y-you're a liar and the gods know it, Haruka!" He scolds, and I know exactly what's enough to shove those words right back in his mouth.

It all happens in mere seconds, but it feels like so much longer. I turn back to Makoto, who is quite obviously confused about the context of the situation, but he has this determined sort of glint in his eyes and I know he wants to help me as best he can. My hands move to his face, holding his cheeks gingerly and even though he flinches, he holds my gaze and I try as hard as I can to scream with my eyes _"Just go along with it"_ and I hope it's enough for him to understand, because I'm leaning in and my eyes are slipping closed. His hands clench just the slightest bit tighter around my sides, and I feel a quivering breath from him hit my lips just before I join them with his. The kiss much less timid than I was expecting, and Makoto moves his mouth against mine so smooth and sweetly that I have to take a moment to remember we've never actually kissed before. But… it feels more natural than any of the other countless kisses I've ever experienced in my life, including Rin's.

I hear the gasp from behind me that tells me my plan has worked, and just to really hit it home, I visibly part my lips and slide my tongue against Makoto's lower lip, releasing the smallest, yet still _very _audible moan I can manage. It makes Makoto's hands shake and grasp my hips with new force, like he's trying to stop them from moving elsewhere, and by the sound of sloshing, then dripping water and a bitter curse coming from behind me, I'm assuming it's gotten Rin so fed up that he's leaving too. And then the strangest thing happens though.

I don't stop.

There's something about the carefulness, the affection, the absolute tenderness in the way Makoto is kissing me that makes me want to come back for more. And more. And more. So I press my lips to his more insistently, parting them with my own and this time pushing my tongue into his mouth instead. He swallows a noise in his throat, letting his tongue move with mine and sliding a hand around to the arch of my back to press our chests together. My fingertips graze his soft, brown locks, a hand moving instinctively into his hair to pull him even closer to me yet. I feel more secure in his arms like this than I have ever felt even in the water. We flow, we glide, we mold into each other just like it, but this is so different somehow.

Dear _gods_, this task might be much more enjoyable than I thought.

Just as I'm about to wrap my arms around his neck though, Makoto breaks his lips from mine, and he's suddenly holding me from arms length away, panting slightly. But his eyes. His eyes are glistening, though it's not the kind you see from happiness, or even arousal. It's sullen, almost like he's about to break down in tears.

"He's gone," Makoto murmurs breathily, like he's trying his best not to show the affects from our kiss. "No need to pretend anymore."

And then my own heart sinks because, well, I _wasn't_ really pretending.

**You know, I don't know why I felt the need to put Rin in there, but I just… I don't know. But I don't think it was too bad? Like you guys got a kiss because of it so hey it's all good to me then! But yeah get ready for the sexual tension coming up now. It's gonna be hot. Just you wait and see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this one is a little shorter than usual, but it's because there's a really long one coming up and I'm probably going to publish them both very close together in the week (like four days in between probably), so hang in there. And um, it's gonna start to be majorly M-18 from here on out, so yeah, get ready for that. Well now that that's settled, enjoy the MakoHaru and Aphrodite being a bitch :) ~ fikki**

"Makoto," I say through the stifling silence as we walk together, and it comes out sounding more like a question than anything. He makes no move to even glance at me though, so I continue anyway. "Makoto, what you saw back there… he wasn't-"

"Oh, no need to explain, Haruka!" He sounds just as cheery, maybe even more actually, as he did when we first met just hours ago. "The past is in the past, and I'm not one to judge that." He finally spares me a small, modest smile, but I can still see something is missing in his eyes.

"We're enemies," I blurt, and Makoto gives me a sideways look at my little outburst. "I… I mean, I don't care for him. But he seems to have taken a bizarre fondness to me, gods know why…" I mutter.

"Perhaps he is just fascinated with Haruka too, then."

I have to tell my heart to stop pounding in my ears so loudly after Makoto says that, and for some reason, as my mind has done far to many times in the little short period between now and when it happened, I find myself replaying they so very perfect way that Makoto had kissed me earlier. This is definitely not an appropriate time to be thinking about that though, especially when the distress in Makoto's eyes is so clear it's almost turned his irises to a darker shade of green.

"Or perhaps he's a god in disguise come to woo you," he suggests after my silence extends a little too long, the teasing tone in his voice more sincere than before. "He did look awfully strange, with those sharp teeth and red eyes. I could have sworn I saw a fin on his back too!"

I laugh weakly, "Yes, maybe." If only he knew.

It's quiet for the rest of the walk home, probably because both Makoto and I are still trying to figure out the more important thing that happened tonight. I kissed him. I really _kissed _him. I mean, of course I could just argue if asked that it was for the sake of the task, and to get a little revenge on Rin, but… But I know that's not the whole truth. The truth is, I liked it. A lot. More than I ever thought I would. And that's what really worries me now, because it's not my job to fall in l-

To _like_ him, I mean.

Makoto is supposed to be the poor lovesick puppy, and that's how it's going to stay. And the moment he falls in love with me and this is all over, I'll be out of here. With no hesitation at all. No turning back whatsoever. Right?

Why- or rather, should I ask, how could I stay anyway? Surely eventually Makoto would find out about _me_, and how could he possibly love a creature like that? Surely he would want a normal life with a normal human as his spouse and normal children. Surely it would unsettle him, and even if he ever did love me before, he wouldn't after that.

Surely he wouldn't _want_ me.

That really shouldn't matter though, because I'm not in love with him anyway and I never will be. So why am I so worried about this? Why does it bother me so much that Makoto could be repulsed or frightened by what I really am? The mortals have always had a fear of getting involved with us, and so what would make him any different?

Nothing. Nothing is the answer and that's all it's staying at because I, Haruka, am _not _going to fall in love with Makoto anyway and so it's all irrelevant on whether or not he wants to keep me after the deed is done.

It's apparent that Makoto has now noticed the internal battle I'm waging inside, because as we reach the gate of the courtyard he stops and turns to me, a hand coming up to gently grab my bicep. "Haruka, is everything alright? You seem rather confused about something," he cocks his head to the side and furrows his brows, and I can only wonder if he actually is that oblivious or if he's just doing a better job than me at hiding his feelings about the recent kiss we shared.

"Yes, I'm fine," I say automatically, but the idea of being alone in Makoto's house again with just him gives me a sort of lurching feeling in my stomach, and I quickly change my mind. "A-actually, I need to stay out here for a bit. I feel sick," I say softly, pulling my arm out of his grip subtly and replacing the spot where his hand was with my own. He looks concerned, which isn't surprising, and I reassure him, "I just need the fresh air. And I promise I won't run away this time."

He looks a little relieved, but he stands there for a little bit longer still, waiting probably to make sure I'm really okay. I give him a nod and the best smile I can muster, and he finally resigns and heads into the house alone.

I feel sort of bad for doing it, but I couldn't bear being with him in that house together without wanting to try to kiss him again. Because what if I was wrong, and maybe it was just a lucky first kiss? Maybe it was all just a fluke and I was just caught up in the moment, and maybe I am just a little horny and the idea of fucking Makoto is actually what's more appealing than the idea of really being _with _Makoto and maybe that's simply the problem here? I mean, I know he's a stranger but…

It's not like I've ever had a problem with fucking strangers before.

"Yes, Haruka. Excellent plan! Fuck the boy and run. You truly are a master of romance," Aphrodite's voice pounds in my head, and within seconds she's in front of me, her godly glow excruciatingly bright in comparison to the darkness around us.

"No one asked you for your input," I glare. "For all you know, this could solve the problem instantly and I'll be done with this pathetic task in seconds. It's called 'lovemaking' for a reason, after all." I turn on my heels to head inside, but that damn woman is in front of me already, and before I can protest I'm pushed up against the stone wall of the courtyard, pinned by the Goddess of Love herself.

"Oh Haruka, you really know nothing about love, do you?" She chuckles quietly, and it's both menacing and sensual. "If you think it's so easy, then why don't we up the stakes? After all, I should get to enjoy watching you suffer if you should lose."

"Ah, so I see you've been talking with Hades again then. Surely you didn't think of that on your own," I retort, although I know this isn't really my place to be snappy.

"Oh please, Haruka," she laughs, and it's clearly sarcastic, "killing you was only an valid option in my mind for a short moment, don't worry."

"Fantastic," I mutter, but she continues.

"No, I think I'd rather have you _living_ and suffering more than anything. Which is why if you fail, I will keep your powers forever." She smirks, and I can feel my body heating up with rage. "That sounds only fair to me, since your reward for winning is such a high honor."

"You can't do this! This is not what I agreed to!" I shout, pushing against her, but she's stronger than me despite how delicate she looks.

"Oh yes, and one more thing." My heart sinks at the devious tone in her voice, and I know this is about to get so much worse. "You have until the next midnight to do it. Or else not only your powers will be mine, but so will the boy."

"What?!" I growl, but Aphrodite is gone before I can protest or even ask what the _hell _that even means, and all that remains is the echo of her malicious laughter in my ears.

Tomorrow? TOMORROW? How in all Great Gaia am I supposed to make someone I met TODAY fall in love with me in twenty-four hours? And what does she mean, 'so will the boy'? What is she planning on doing with Makoto? Will she make him into one of her poor victims of love? But that would only mean she plans to…

No. No, no, no.

_I won't let her kill him._

How could I let him die for my own mistakes? I'm no saint but I know the difference between right and wrong, and allowing Makoto to die because my stupid ego refuses to let anyone even consider falling in love with me would be worse than anything I have done yet. But… it still bothers me that I'll have to manipulate him into falling for me, and then have to refuse him when this is all over. Because, like I've said before, who could ever love a fish-boy like me?

There's only one thing that I'm actually certain about at this point though, and that is that I need to find Makoto right now. Because I wouldn't put it past Aphrodite to throw another impossible complication my way without telling me, and that could very well mean hurting Makoto in the process. I run through the courtyard at a dead sprint, bursting through the door with a little more enthusiasm than necessary, and I find myself face to face, and chest to chest, with the very person I'm looking for.

"Haruka? What's wrong? Did someth-MMMFF!"

I press my lips to Makoto's as firmly as I can, wrapping my arms under his shoulders to keep him in place. I just know he's staring at me, eyes wide and confused, but I can't bring myself to look at him because I know it will make me want to stop from embarrassment. I need to keep going, I need to hold this until he shows some sign of affection in return. Then I'll know that there may be hope for saving him.

Makoto seems reluctant to move at first, maybe because he thinks it's all just a joke or that I'm losing my mind, but nonetheless he seems more surprised than disgusted, or anything else really, and he lets his head tilt to the side for a better angled kiss. He makes no move to advance it further though, and I'm really worried now because he takes my shoulders in hand and pushes me away only slightly, but enough so that I have to break the kiss and meet his eyes.

"Haruka, what are you doing? I said no more pretending, please." He really sounds hurt, the way his voice cracks a little on the last sentence. "I'm not someone you want to be kissing like that anyway," he sighs, eyes growing cloudy, like he's lost in memory.

"But I want to. I want to kiss you more. I've wanted to again since the first time but I…" I'm too scared to go on, because even I am starting to get confused about what is truth and what is a lie, and that frightens me the most.

Makoto looks like he's just seen Zeus in the flesh, and all he can manage to stammer out is a quiet, "Why?"

"Because," I blurt out as hurriedly as I can, anything to get him to listen, "because Makoto is sweet and kind and compassionate and took me in when no one else would, and has shown me more care than anyone else ever has. You've given me so much even though I was just a poor stranger, and I was mean and cold to you but you still tried to be my friend anyway, and no one has ever done that before." I can feel my cheeks heating up and despite my will, my eyes are stinging with oncoming tears, because the truth of some of those words hits me harder than I ever thought they would when spoken aloud. Because for the first time I have admitted that I'm alone, and no one really cares that I am either.

Except Makoto.

Stupid, stuttering, flustered, and embarrassing Makoto. Makoto, who I only met mere hours ago, and now I'm standing chest to chest with in a desperate confession of sickeningly sweet affection. Makoto, who is far too handsome and charming and amiable to be as shy as he is. Fucking_ Makoto_, who I may or may not like just a little bit more than I'm willing to admit.

My thoughts are so scrambled that I'm pretty sure even he can see what a jumbled mess I am right now, and I'm pretty sure he can also see the tears welling in my eyes too no matter how hard I try to blink them away and stay calm, and I think that's why Makoto takes my face into his hands and then finally, _really_ kisses me back.

It's so much more than before. It's deep and sensual and so far from what I have come to learn about him up until now, but it's just another thing that makes me like him a little bit more. He lets out a low whine when he manages to urge my lips open with his own, and there's a heated clash of breath and tongue and teeth all in flashes that leave me struggling to keep up with the pace. In one moment his hands are tangling through my hair, bold and decisive and gripping firmly at my black locks, and in the next his palms are pressing delicately against my hips, fingers clutching to my sides and tracing shy patterns against me. He's all over all at once, his shoulders towering over me and arms wrapping around me, enclosing me in an embrace that's protective and claiming, one that presses nearly every inch of our bodies together. He sends shivers down my spine; he leaves me gasping between each break of our lips and then on the verge of begging for more the moment we part. It's nothing I've ever felt before. It's fire and ice all at once. It's too much and I'm forgetting every single reason that made me not want to love Makoto in the first place faster than Hermes' very own swift feet.

"Haruka," Makoto sounds like he's about to cry when he breathes my name, leaving my lips swollen and throbbing as he pulls away between each kiss, "there was something about you… since that moment today at the spring… when I first heard your voice," he pants softly as the words spill from his lips. "I wanted to hear more- I wanted _you_. I couldn't… I couldn't just let you get away from me."

I try to silence him with kisses, because what he's saying is not only making my chest ache and stomach lurch in that way before that made me feel so sick, but it's also making something much lower on my body ache as well, and I'm sure by now Makoto can feel it too. "S-stop," I groan as his lips leave mine and travel to my neck, then up to my ear to nip at the lobe.

"You don't understand," he whispers against me, voice rasping and low, "there's something about you that makes me lose control. You make me forget who I am, because everything in my world now is just you, Haruka." I let out a shuddering breath at his words, and I can't stop the quiet whimper that leaves with it. "I don't know how you did it, but you have. You've lured me in, sweet siren, so do what you will now," he takes my quivering hand and pulls it to his heart.

"I'm yours."

I can't take it anymore. I can't stand the fact that he can tear me to pieces when he knows almost nothing about me, and yet somehow he's figured me all out. But it makes me feel wanted and needed and cared for and… I want him to kiss me like this until I can't breathe, until I can't think, until I can't even remember how I ended up here in the first place. I'm so used to being the one who makes people fall to pieces with lust that I've never been the one stripped emotionally bare by arousal before. It's scary but it's full of adrenaline, because following is so different from leading, and everything is completely new like this.

I latch onto Makoto's lips again, and the force of it causes him to stumble backwards and hit his back against the wall. He doesn't seem to mind, nor really even notice actually, and he pulls me right along with him, dragging my hips to his with his strong hands, groaning softly as I let my fingers trace down his chest and abs, which I can feel each defined line of through the cotton material. I've never thought about seeing Makoto shirtless before now, but the idea becomes so overwhelming in just seconds that I _need_ to have his clothes off right now so I can feel his every inch of skin against mine.

"Mah… Makoto, please," I tug suggestively at his tunic, too embarrassed to ask him directly to take it off, and very annoyed that for some reason he makes me feel so… _submissive._

I can feel him smile against my lips, and its beautiful and idiotic all at the same time. "Begging? That's something I never thought I'd hear from you, Haruka," he says huskily, running his hands up and down my sides, the warmth of his palms permeating through my clothes and into my skin.

"Just do it," I growl in response while hiding my face against his neck, annoyed by his teasing.

But instead, Makoto does exactly what I do not want him to do, and gives me one last lingering, near innocent kiss that somehow is more passionate still than all the rest, then pulls away. "Come with me," he murmurs softly, running a hand along my cheek and stopping at my chin, tilting my face up to his. "I don't… Well, I'd prefer if we went to my b-bed. I, um… I want you to be comfortable, Haruka. With me, I mean. Is that alright?" His eyes search my own for any kind of contempt or refusal, but of course he's not going to find any.

"Yes," I breathe softly against his lips, voice dipping lowly as I let a hand drift to his upper thigh and slide increasingly lower, "your bed is perfect."

**Wow well would you looky there I wonder what's gonna happen. Hope you all like dirty things otherwise you're reading the wrong fic haha. Welp anyway hope you guys enjoyed it and leave a review or go reblog this if you found it off tumblr! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
